


Your Eyes Taunt Me...

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Orginal Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: //This is a little something I threw together based on a dream I had. I just turned it Homestuck lol.\\Ash was hidden from the world. No contact outside. The only person she knew was her technical Lusus Axlel, A great and Powerful Dragon who rained terror on Alternia years before. But what happens when their little hideout is found and raided by no one other than The Grand Highblood himself... What will become of Ash? and those eyes that seem to piss her off and calm her all in one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like really suck at writing shit do please give me pointers and help me out nicely!! Anywho, hope you enjoy!!

I’m alone.

It’s dark.

Everything hurts… What happened?

Where Am--

“WHERE IS THE MOTHERFUCKING WITCH?!?!?!”

Light. Bright light. Very bright. Then I saw him. Only what I can presume Axlel told me to be The Grand Highblood of the trolls on the ground. He looked down at me with eyes filled with rage red and hints of purple. Out of pure fear I froze and just stood there wondering what his eyes look like calm and relaxed. They were so pre-- WAIT! What am I saying?! I’m pretty sure he’s been sent by the Condesce to kill me and Axlel!! But I can’t help but to keep staring… Next thing I know everything went dark and I was once again unconscious... 

 

My Name is Ash. Just ash. That's what Axlel named me. Little background on me i’m a troll from a clan of Black Bloods who were “wiped out” long ago by the subjugglators on order from the Condesce. Axlel found me and took me, Literally, under his wing. He taught me everything I need to know to survive in our current world of chaos. Im 18, just turning into a real adult. When they, The Grand Highblood's men, found and attacked our hidden cave. My lusus, Axlel is a great white dragon whom the Condesce fears for he can transfer his “God-like” power to a troll of his choosing. When he did not chose her she freaked and flipped wanting him dead not knowing I already was here, already chosen, and already had his power. I guess our little side mountain cave was not enough to keep us safe. I know Axlel is gone but for some reason i’m still here, maybe the Condesce has some plan to get me on here side but I don’t want anything to do with any of it. I know I should care, they wiped out my clan but ever since I was at least 12 I just stopped caring. I’m neutral, I literally don't give a single fuck about ANY of this AT ALL.

Seeming that I was a “powerful witch” deeming from a “powerful dragon” who roamed Alternia years before, I was pretty hunted down. Iḿ not even all that damn powerful, I barely know how to even conjure a damn knife let alone an entire army of my own making. Axlel more than me seeing they had little idea I existed till they attacked the cave. Maybe that's why i’m still alive, maybe. I was blinded when I awoke from a pounding headache. I could only distant whispering and that when the object blinding me flew off. The first thing I saw when my eyes adjust from a new blinding light was the Condesce standing above me. Looking like a high and mighty bitch I growled and looked away from her not wanting to look at her smug MotherFucking face. I was not in the mood at all to deal with her shit right now. My head hurts and im really fucking tired. She took her poseidon looking staff and made me look her in the face. With the most uncaring look I said “What?”.... OH DID THAT PISS HER OFF!!!  
She took her staff and whack me really hard on the head. Great more headache… I was in and out of it, my vision went from blurry to black repeatedly. I noticed her shouting then an eruption of laughter, I was then picked up obviously weak from the blows to my head and other assortment of injuries. I’m guessing a pair of guards were taking me somewhere but I would have never have guessed I was going here. I was awake the entire journey back to THE GRAND MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOODS HIVE!!! The bitch really does hate me! I was absolutely pissed. I tried sleeping but all the damn roars and fucking yelling was just not doing it for me. I aggressively got up from my makeshift bed and just sat there glaring at any motherfucker who just wanted to try and take a damn glance at me.

What seems like days later we arrive on the shore of this cursed land, but let's be honest any land anywhere is fucking cursed. I may not be able to do a lot of magic but I do know how to summon myself wings. I think somehow the bitch knew because my hands are bound and my back is covered as well otherwise I would've been gone already. The guards picked me up from my makeshift “bed” I guess and literally just cared me to the hive. I think i’m gonna be the shortest troll here. Great. As they cared me in the corner of my eye I could see him. The Grand Highblood. He looked really smug and it pissed me off. But as we walked I caught a glimpse of his eyes… Those fucking hues of purple that caught me so off guard that night they found us. Bad enough as it is… I fucking LOVE the color purple. Something about damn purple drives me crazy, in a good way tho, I feel overly happy and at peace. And right now I need to hold back the urge to relax in front of him. BUT THOSE DAMN EYES!!! They’re my favourite damn shade of FUCKING PURPLE!! Thinking about this pissed me off long enough to now realize I was locked up next to a throne-like chair.  
I looked at my bindings and my back was still covered but my hands were free. My feet had connected chanis and I had a collar of some sort around my neck. I could see some kind of carving in the collar but couldn’t make it out. I looked at the chains on my feet and saw a Capricorn symbol, i’m guessing that's how high up the GHB is. I’m just gonna say GHB now cause his name is too fucking long. I saw no one around so I tried a melting spell I knew well enough to cast but nothing happened.... These fucking chains are enchanted with a magic restricting spell… FUCK!! THEY WERE WAY TO PREPARED FOR ME DAMNIT!!! I tried just breaking the chains bear hands but to no avail.  
“No use in motherfucking trying that doll… You’re locked up nice and tight!”  
I turned to see GHB Standing behind me. How long has this fucker been here. I tried to get up and move away from him but he had the end of the chain to the collar so I was violently yanked back into his HUGE FUCKING ARMS!! LIKE WHAT THE HELL!! This dude was a fucking giant compared to me, I mean i’m a good what 4’5” but this man was like a good 6 feet maybe 7. He wrapped his arms around my fragile tiny waist then sat in his throne. Confused out of my mind I just let him cuddle into my neck for a little (Trying not to squeal keep in mind my neck is sensitive). After a few minutes I let myself relax and noticed he was… Puring?? What?? How????


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, I wasn't all that motivated but It's here.

It’s been a few weeks since coming to GHB’s hive and well… It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I’m mainly by GHB’s side almost 24/7 except for when I sleep, which I get my own little room and bed-like nest. I’ve also gotten used to being randomly pulled by my leash in directions, into a lap, and sudden cuddles and purring from GHB. At those times I know he's stressed the most so when I can I try to turn around and just hold him, giving him little head scratched from now and then. There's only one thing that's been bothering me and it’s one GHB’s “Closest Adviser” Vexxses. He says I shouldn’t be trusted around him and be locked away. He glares at me every damn chance he Motherfucking gets, and it is hella annoying. Thank the heavens GHB just tells him to shut his trap when he brings it up. I’m starting to like GHB… And his eyes. When he lets me cuddle him back sometimes able to just stare at them for what feels like hours and I guess that's kinda keeping me cool right now.  
I think if I had gone to some other chumps hive I would be gone already. GHB trusted me enough to let my back be exposed, so if I really wanted I could leave. But I don't want to, I feel so welcomed here. I feel like i'm important and I deserve and am wanted here. I've even made a few friends here!! They're both in GHB's bloodline, and are SUPER SUPER fun!! One is a girl, Iris is super confident and funny as all hell, she's so pretty too, no matter what she does she looks stunning. The other one is Affan, he is super strong and is such a prankster. Me and him go around just setting up little traps for people to stupidly fall into. I love them both very much, they were there when I had a little episode… They stuck by me and calmed me down just before GHB found out. I don't wanna worry him about it so I made them both promise to keep this secret.  
\--Flashback--  
“Ash-sis?? Where did ya go little one??” I could hear Iris and Affan searching for me.  
I couldn’t move, My muscles hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. I heard them calling for me but had no voice to scream for help. Vexxses had just brought up how everyone around me seems to die “Maybe since you’re an unholy hybrid you’re cursed to be alone.” He said that straight to my face and it hit me. He’s right…I may have not known many people before being captured but Mom and Dad died because of me, Axlel is gone too… Maybe I am cursed. I ran off silently to try and calm myself down before I had an out right freak out, it seems GHB noticed I was missing and had Iris and Affan looking for me knowing I trust them the most. 

“Ash come on now little sis High blood is getting irritated… IRIS!! HERE!!” It seems they found me.  
I can’t see them. I can’t hear them. Everything is dark. Too dark. Too quiet. Scary. Scary. Scary. Scary. Scary. Scary. Scar--

“ASH-SIS MOTHERFUCKING LOOK AT ME!!” I can see. I look up to see Iris looking at me with much concern while I feel Affan holding me tight, not in a restraining but a concerned way.  
I looked at Iris, her eyes full of concern, fear and confusion. After that I immediately remember passing out. Later on when I awoke Iris and Affan were there and told me what had happened. They told me that when they found me I was surrounded by weird black wisps of what seemed like smoke. I can’t even remember getting to where they said they found me… All I remember was thinking that I was cursed and should leave before I actually HURT someone. I guess my powers were taking over and trying to protect me, guessing by the “black wisps of smoke”. I somewhat know what they say they saw but I don’t want to think of it. They kept asking me questions to which were answered by silence. After a while they decided to just let me rest a bit more.

Iris stopped before she left; “If you need anything you motherfucking let me know Ash-sis.” Iris looked at me awaiting my response, I just nodded and then they were gone. After they left I immediately started crying, I’m not sure why but I just started and couldn’t seem to stop. I looked around to see some of the blankets and candles that were set around me to be floating. I guess my magic reacts to my emotions, watching these objects float like there’s nothing in the world that could hold them calmed me a bit. I wanted GHB I wanted to see his eyes… I wanted his cuddles… Afterwards I’m sure i fell asleep cause i awoke the next morning to Iris awakening me for the day. All I could dream about was GHB and his damn eyes.

\--End of Flashback--  
Ever since then they constantly make sure Vexxses is at least an Iris or Affan away from me. He still finds ways to glare at me or make me feel small. I don’t think GHB has noticed at all, Iris and Affan had told him that when I ran off I just got lost. Every time GHB would pull me to cuddle in his lap, for some odd reason, I felt… very sad. I felt like I don’t deserve all these kind people, they all love me and like me being around i know it but I just feel like I deserve none of it. What Vexxses said is really eating me up inside...


End file.
